fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Conjuration
Conjuration is a RARE element that is supposed to increase your defenses by summoning creatures or warding yourself with elemental shields or buffing yourself. This element can be only obtained by paying 700 gems This element also includes a new type of spell , Summoning spell, Summoning spells allow to the caster to cast a magical being to fight for them, Summoning spells can cast only one being or more at the same time Damage: Very High Speed: High Defense: Unbelievable High Spells # Conjure Wraith Mage "User sends a soulfire ball at a enemy , if that enemy gets hit , it will be knockbacked and on from the impact zone a hooded spectral wizard will appear firing '''Vigor Gyration '''at the close enemies" -User charges a bluefire ball (soulfire ball) that will hit it's target as fast as possible, when the fireball impacts, it does no damage but knockbacks the enemy hit and summons a spectral hooded wizard with a black robe that will levitate above the ground and fire Vigor Gyration at the close enemies for 10 seconds, the spectral wizard cannot be targetted by spells or ultimates, it can only be punched but that is not a smart choice - Projectile spell consumes 300 mana and has a 18 seconds cooldown/ 10 seconds duration 2. Eyes of the Throne '' "User summons a Throne behind them that will seek the enemies around and fire eye missiles at them, the missiles will not stop until they hit the target" - User summons a Throne (thrones are angelic creatures, they are a part of the angels' hyerarchy, they are angels with many eyes, even on their wings) that will stand behind the caster and open it's wings , then it's eyes will glow and fire several seeker missiles that will track the enemies , the angel will stand and control the missiles by seeking from afar the enemies and hit them, BUT, if the angel is hit the process will be distrupted and the angel will dissapear by flying in the heavens, now, the missiles can be controlled by the caster by pressing "Y" , if not, they will blindly split around and after a while they will fade away -Multiprojectile spell consumes 250 mana and 20 seconds cooldown/ 18 seconds duration 3.''Conjure Elemental "User casts a elemental to rise from the ground, by holding the mouse button they can choose one of 3 elements, the elemental will fight for you by casting spells and punch the enemies that get too close to you" - User casts a elemental that will rise from the ground, user can choose what element the elemental will be: ~'Water': the elemental will be the Water Dragon, 'instead of punching it will spit water projectiles at the close enemies, it's skill set contains: ~Water Blast: the water dragon will spit a huge water orb that will explode in large area to deal medium damage ~Wet Tempest: the water dragon will spin and create a storm cloud that will hover over you and seek the enemies, when the cloud will seek a enemy it will go quickly to it and start to heavily rain over it slowing them down ~Ocean's Fury: the water dragon will roar , then a huge water explosion will errupt around the caster , highly knockbacking the enemies and dealing high damage ~'Fire: 'the elemental will look like a superhero robloxian ( i mean it will have that package) with burning flame on it's head and more flames on it's shoulders, it looks like someone that used Flame Body, the elemental will charge at the close enemies and bash them, then constantly punches them dealing high fire damage and heavy burn overtime, the elemental's skill set is: ~Combustion Punch : very simillar to Neutron Punch, the elemental will grab the enemy then punch it ,causing a flaming explosion that will deal high damage and push that enemy away ~Flame Strike: basically the elemental will cast a Blazing Pillar but much larger, stunning in a larger area ~Meteor Leap: the elemental will leap in the skies then transform into a meteor that will fall at a chosen location, when the meteor impacts the elemental reappears and punches the enemies around, the meteor impact deals a mild damage but heavy burn ~'Grass: '''the elemental will look like a tornado with vine hands and shimmering leaf eyes, instead of punching , the elemental will use it's tornado hands on the enemies ,dealing repeating damage to it, it's skill set is: ~Spore Split: the elemental will create a spore bomb that will split like Nature's essence, but deal more damage and heal the caster ~Grass Guard: the elemental will hover above the caster and act as a shield because it will strike any enemy that comes too close and push it away, also it heals the caster overtime ~Poisonous Area: the elemental goes to the caster then become their armor, by becoming one with the user, the elemental will turn into a large ring that poisons the enemies stepping on it -Summoning Spell consumes 600 mana and has a cooldown of 70 seconds/ 60 seconds duration 4. ''Elemental Ward'' "User wards themselves with a powerful aura that will increase the defense of it's user and reduce the damage dealt by any element's spell" - The user will cast a aura that will highly increase their defenses and reduce the damage dealt by enemy spells by 50%, spells such as Consecutive Fire Bullets,Scorching Basalt and any other burning multiprojectile will have no effect on the caster -Body Transformation spell consumes 150 mana and has a 5 seconds cooldown / duration 3 seconds 5. ''Realm of the Spirits'' "User conjures a realm on the whole map that will make all the enemies protectionless, upgrade points will have no effect and everyone will remain weak excepting the caster, death of a enemy will result the ressurection of it but that enemy will be forced to fight for the user" - the user will conjure the realm of the spirits to their world, all the enemies from the whole map will be highly weakened by making the upgrade points useless, reducing the power,defense,health,mana,etc. back to 50, but the user will be the only powerful one, if a enemy dies during the realm that enemy will be ressurected but forced to use it's skills to fight for the user -Ultimate spell consumes 1000 mana and has a 120 seconds cooldown/ duration 20 seconds '''GOOD TO KNOW - Conjuration is the first element to have a Summoning spell, summoning spells creates a being to protect you - Conjuration's "Conjure Elemental" has a method like Sound's "Echoes" , the caster has to hold the click button to choose one of the three elementals, the water elemental deals medium damage, but useless againist burning depending spells, they will vaporize the dragon, the fire elemental is the strongest, it can kill a enemy only by punching it, it's spells are also very powerful, but it does not protect the caster carefully, meanwhile the elemental punches around the enemies, the caster can be attacked by someone else and get killed, the grass elemental is the most useful, it is dedicated to protect the caster and heal him/her, it's spells deal area of effect damage and mostly drain and poison the enemies The fire elemental deals 100% more damage than the other elementals, it is 90% much careless than other elementals The water elemental deals 10% more knockback than the fire elemental, it is 20% much effective than other elementals The grass elemental 100% protects the caster and heals him/her, it is 30% much powerful than water elemental but 100% less powerful than fire elemental - The Realm Of The Spirits is supposed to work like Aurora's Polaris, darken the entire map and mark the sky with glowing lights, but instead of doing damage it protects the caster making him/her much powerful than others, if a ressurected enemy tries to attack the caster, it will be like they are in his/her party, the spell will deal no damage, but healing spells will heal the user -Conjure Wraith Mage it's like Diablo 3 Necromancer's Skeletal Mage, it continously hits the enemies - Eyes of the Throne have very short duration after the angel dissapeared - Medal was made by Ricosky, so all the credits goes to him